My Bloody Valentine
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: how can you give someone the perfect gift when you don't know what she likes? can Tommy figure it out?


**I am using Tabitha from beauty and the beast story to do this one shot story for Valentine's Day. I hope you like it :) My friends help me with the gifts that he will give her. **

**Happy Valentine's day  
><strong>

**My bloody Valentine**

{Tommy pov}

I want to do something for Tabitha but what? Luda my mother told me it was Valentine's Day. It's a day to tell the one you love you love them. I sat in my room looking at Tab in the bed a sleep. Her dirty blond hair everywhere Then I thought of it. I can give her a drawing of a heart. I smiled to myself. I took a piece of paper I had in the desk I was sitting at. I then took out a red color penile and I began to draw a heart. I made sure it had lots of blood and it looked like the human heart was. It took me a while to draw the picture because I wanted to make it look special for her. When I was done with it I got out of the chair and walked over to the bed to wake up Tabitha. I held up the picture then with the other hand on her sided and shook her softy to wake her up. She sighted and opened her eyes. She then turned her head to look at me. I moved the piece of paper to show her. She sat up and took the paper from me and looked at it. Then she did something that I didn't think she would do. She throws the paper. It went on the floor and she lay back down on the bed.

What just happen? I thought I did a good job with the drawing of the heart. Maybe she needs a heart she can hold. I walked out of the room. I shut the door and locked it so she couldn't run away. I went to the basement where I had a girl on the table. She was dead already. I killed her this morning. I walked over to her. I picked up the cutting knife and then I cut the girls chest. When I could see the heart I cut the ribs to get to the heart. When the ribs were out of the way I cut the vines and the arteries that were holding the heart there. When I got the heart out I then looked for something to put it in to give to Tab.

I found a box on my work table where I sew my mask together. I put the heart in the box and looked at it. It had lots of blood on it. I then closed the box and walked up the basement stairs. I shut the basement door and walked to the upstairs to my room. I unlocked the door then walked in and saw she was still on the bed. I walked over to her and sat the end of the bed. She sat up and looked at me.

"Is that box for me?" I nod my head yes and handed it to her. She looked scared to open it but she did and when she did she screamed and throws the box across the room. She then looks at me with fear in her eyes. So she doesn't want a heart for Valentine's Day. There's got to be something I can get her. I got up from the bed and walked out of the room. I locked the door and went outside. I walked around our land. The hot sun making me sweat, I walked be hide the barn we had and saw a dead coyote. It got type by a bear trap we had out. It looked like it just died. It got its hide foot trapped. Maybe she would like a scarf or something made from the skin. He went back to the house to get Tab to show her. He walked upstairs to his room and unlocked the door and saw her still on the bed.

I held my hand out to her. She just looked at it. Then she took it. I lead her to the dead coyote. She just looked at the coyote like why did you show me this? I the pulled her away from the dead coyote and went to the porch. She sat down on one of the seats and I sat on the other next to her. So she didn't want a heart or something made for the coyote. What else can I try? I then saw some birds in the sky and saw her looking at them with a smile. How am I going to get a bird for her? I got up out of the seat and looked at her. I put my hand out to her to tell her to stay there. She nodded and I walk from the house to the woods. I remember seeing a birds nest some time back. I looked at looked for the nest but I couldn't find it. When I was walking back to the opening of the woods I saw the bird nest. I walked to the tree and saw a baby bird. I picked up the bird. The bird was all black. The bird was not a baby bird but out of lessens. I took the bird to Tab. I found a perfect gift for her. I covered the bird so she couldn't see it. I got to her and shook my hand for her to open it. She got out of the chair and walked over to me. She opened my hand slowly and the bird popped his head out. The bird went to fly away when I grabbed it and held it tighter in my hand and I felt something crush. I opened my hand and I saw was I crushed. I had broken its wing. I looked at her and she still had fear in her eyes. I still held it out to her and she backed away from me. I then killed the bird and took it into the house so mother can cook it up. What else can I do for her?

I then thought of me face. I went to the basement to make a mask for her. I took some skin from the girl on the table. I went to my sewing table and began to sew the mask together. It took me a few mines to finish the mask. I held it up so I could look at it. When I thought it was good I walked up stairs and went outside and saw Tab on the chair. I walked to her with the mask behind me so she couldn't see it. She looked at me with unsure eyes. I then brought my hand out and showed her the mask.

I held it out to her. She turned her head from it. Ugh what is it with her? I went back inside to the kitchen. I looked out of the window and saw she was looking at the weeds. I then thought flowers. I put the mask down on the table and went back outside to get some weeds. I got some and went inside to the basement. I then put the weeds in some blood I had in a bowl. I let them sit there are a few then got another box. I put them in the box and when outside to give them to her. Tab was sitting down on the ground by a tree. I walked up to her and showed her the flowers. When she saw them she didn't say or do anything. What's with her I have tried everything I can think of to show her I love her and nothing. I took the box with me and went inside to my basement. When I got down there I threw the box and it landed across the room. I stayed down there until it was night time just thinking what should I do now? I taped my fingers on the table just thinking when I looked at the girl on the table. On her left hand there was a ring on it. I got up from my chair and walked over to the girl. I picked up her left hand and looked at the ring. It was pretty. It had a silver band and the stone was a blue diamond. I tried to get it off the finger but it didn't come off. I then picked up a knife and cut her finger off. I dropped the hand and took the ring off the finger and smiled. This is the gift she will love. I then head someone was coming down the steps.

"Tommy I need to talk to you." I turned around and hid the ring in my hand. I went to held out my hand when she kelp talking "Girls don't like real hearts, birds with broken wings , human flesh to wear on their face or, weeds with blood on them to make it thing that they are red rose." I had to make it up to her for the day. I got on one keen and reached for her left hand. She still had unsure eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my hand. Her eyes just went out wide. She took the ring and put it on her left ring finger and I stood up. "This is perfect, Tommy." She said hugging me. I hugged her back. I finally found the perfect way to tell her I loved her. "I love you too, Tommy, Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She pulled away and reached for my mask. I let her take it off. She dropped in on the floor and just looked at me. She then went to my lips with hers. This was the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
